escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Witches
Wicked Witches '''is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Escape the Night . Episode Summary ''The Wicked Witches have been cursing the people of Everlock, and the YouTubers are next. The remaining few must quickly undo the curses in order to cleanse the seventh artifact... or so they think. '' Plot ''August 21, 1978'' As the three witches started to create more curses on Everlock's townspeople, they became the guardians of the Wickerman Doll after enchanting it with three more curses. ''October 13, 1978''''' Both Nikita and Matt are still heated after Safiya's death, however Joey interrupts and starts another hunt for the artifacts again. The map revealed three new locations, the Pump Station, the Church, and the Cemetery. In the meantime, Mortimer barges in at Flint's Arcade, with the guests and Calliope questioning his whereabouts. Instead, Mortimer asks them to free a citizen of Everlock that is tied up in the Pump Station about to burned in the stake. They managed to free him, get the Wickerman Doll, but Manny gets cursed after being sprayed by an unknown gas. The man reveals himself to be one of the cursed citizens, and he also states that the Witches turned him into a pig. As the Witches came, all of them retreated back to Fatman Slim's and they met Maria, who has been cursed to old age. She also plead that one of the witches cursed her brother too, and decimated him into nothing but bones. Matt starts to suspect Mortimer ever since he came back. In the parchment that the man given, they needed to reverse three curses to cleanse it, by using different objects; the Bloody Snout, the Amulet of Youth, and the Wedding Ring from a Dead Man. They were also provided a spell book which they can only use three spells. The group split up to find the Wedding Ring and the potion to reverse the Swine Transformation. Mortimer, Manny, and Matt set out to find the ingredients to create a potion for the Reverse Swine Transformation. In the midst of finding the ingredients for the Invisibility Spell, Matt got cursed as well. Manny decides to find them by himself, and manages to find a briefcase filled with all the ingredients needed. Meanwhile, Joey, Nikita, Rosanna, and Calliope, set out to resurrect Sam, Maria's older brother. Joey had to first buy them time by using the Transformation Spell and flirt with the witch. After the witch had discovered what they were doing, Joey gets cursed, while the others managed to retrieve the bones, and resurrect Sam. They also retrieved the Wedding Ring they needed. Back at Fatman Slim's, Manny and Matt reversed the Swine Transformation, and retrieved the Bloody Snout, prompting the man to leave. While heading back to Fatman Slim's, the other four see Maria captured in Flint's Arcade. Rosanna tried to convinced them and also freed Maria, but ended up getting cursed. To retrieve the Amulet of Youth, all of the people who got cursed must face the The Witches' Gauntlet. The three men advance ahead, leaving Rosanna on the first stage. Matt was devastated about this, but Rosanna cheered him up a little with her last words, "I love you." She then fails to finish, and ends up getting sacrificed, leaving a loud scream. Even if Rosanna died, it also made a positive outcome. Maria becomes young again, and meets up with her brother Sam, and goes out of Everlock. They managed to cleanse the Wickerman doll and needed the last remaining artifact to free the town. Quotes * "Guys, we only need one more artifact left. We're gonna get out of Everlock." "Well... three of us are." Characters * Joey Graceffa * Matthew Patrick * Rosanna Pansino * Manny Mua * Nikita Dragun * Mortimer * Calliope * The Witches * The Carnival Master Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Eighth episodes